


VDAY

by iwitness5sos



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Eyewitness - Freeform, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, lukas waldenbeck - Freeform, philip shea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwitness5sos/pseuds/iwitness5sos
Summary: Philip Shea and Lukas Waldenbeck' first Valentines Day





	

Valentine's Day

                It’s 11:55 pm the night before Valentine's Day. Philip drags Lukas by the hand quietly up the creaky stairs that lead to his bedroom.  
"You have to be careful, I don't want Helen and Gabe to hear us, they will probably just think I got up for something to drink," Philip whispers.  
Once they get to the room they both sit down on the edge of Philips queen sized bed.  
"Why did you make coming over sound so urgent, not that I mind! Like at all," Philip laughs.  
Lukas takes in the appearance of his boyfriend who he loves dearly for a moment before answering.  
"This is our first Valentine's Day as a couple" Lukas whispers keeping his eyes locked with Philip.  
"I know," Philip gleamed.  
"I know I'm not good with his stuff, it's hard for me to express myself sometimes, but I really want to make this day special for you. I want to be that boyfriend you always wanted. So I wanted to come over," Lukas says.  
"Lukas you already are!" Philip frowns.  
"I hate it when you talk about yourself like that, like you aren't good enough for me. The past is the past, you have grown so much. You're an amazing boyfriend," Philip continues.  
Lukas moves his face closer to Philips so he can taste Philips lips. Philip rests his hand gently on Lukas' face.  
"It's late, do you want to lay down?" Lukas asks.  
Philip nods and smiles.  
They situate themselves under the sheets. Lukas lays on the left side of the bed and Philip takes the right side.  
Lukas pulls Philip closer and wraps his arms around Philips torso.  
"Make sure to set your alarm on your phone early. Helen gets up at 6:30am every morning for work. You have to walk your bike a little up the hill before you start it so they don't hear it," Philip reminds Lukas but Lukas has done this many times before.  
With his head in Philips hair Lukas mumbles "I want to do something special for you tomorrow,"  
"Mm like what?" Philip sleepily questions.  
"You will have to see," Lukas laughs.

             At 6am Lukas' Alarm went off which he immediately turns off in panic. Philip turns  
over and whispers "I can't wait to see you later,"  
Lukas presses his sleepy lips to Philips.  
"I'll see you at school," Lukas walks down the stairs quietly proceeding by walking his bike up the hill like he has done countless times.

             Lukas spent the entire of the day trying to decide what he wants to do for Philip. He had thought about this for the last week but nothing seemed good enough. He feels like he has to prove his love for Philip because of how they started out. He is aware that Philip knows how in love he is but that doesn’t stop him from worrying that Philip might forget if he doesn't pull off an amazing Valentine's Day. Philip isn't an over the top, materialistic guy so what Lukas did had to be personal. Philip originally didn't even want to celebrate Valentine's Day and Lukas didn't either but the closer it got to Valentine's Day the more Lukas feels like a bad boyfriend for not caring about the holiday. So he quickly goes from not caring to being obsessed. By last class Lukas arranges the whole thing by doodling ideas in his science notebook.

 

             When the last bell rung Philip finds Lukas waiting outside of his last class,chemistry.

“Did Mrs Clemmons hand out any homework?” Lukas asks.  
“Surprisingly… No,” Philip starts walking down the hallway towards the front of the school.  
“Good because we’ve got plans,” Lukas walks beside Philip to his motorbike.  
Philip gets on Lukas’ motorbike, Lukas drives them to the nearest city park.

             “Wait here I'm going to get us something to drink,” Lukas demands.  
Philip takes Lukas’ bike over to a bench and sits.  
Lukas walks into an electronic shop across the street from the park.  
He wanders around skimming the aisles looking for the photography section.  
A man in a blue uniform walks up and asks “Is there anything specific you are looking for?”  
Lukas nods “My boyfriend has been talking about this camera. It’s pretty high-tech, a lot of professionals use it. I can’t remember the name of it,”  
“We just got a shipment for some new cameras, they are over here,” The employee says as he leads Lukas to the section of the store with all the new equipment.  
“Wait this is it,” Lukas yells in excitement.  
He points to the new Canon EOS 5D Mark IV.  
“Kid can you afford this?” the employee asks.  
“I’ve been saving up for a while. I also have been doing some work for one of my neighbors,” Lukas points out.  
The employee signals for Lukas to meet him at the register stand.  
Lukas hands him the money and walks out.  
He walks a few shops over to a smoothie shop and orders two strawberry smoothies and walks back over to the park. The fifteen minutes that went by seemed to feel like forever. Lukas stuffs the present in his backpack before Philip could see it.  
“Hey sorry! There was the biggest line,” Lukas hands Philip his smoothie and sits next to him on the bench.  
Night was starting to creep onto them and slowly only the city lights lit the park.  
“This was a really nice Valentine's Day, thank you Lukas. We talked and drank smoothies. The perfect Valentine's Day is just spending the day with you,” Philip gushes.  
“It’s not over come on,” Lukas hops on his motorbike.

  
             “Last time we were out here I remembered you saying you wanted to go here someday at lunch I made a reservation,” Lukas took his helmet off his sweaty head.  
“My mom once saved up a ton of money when I was like ten and took me to eat here as a reward for getting good grades. Lukas I can’t believe you remembered me telling you that story,” Philip exclaimed.  
“Well believe it, because our reservations are in about ten minutes. Order anything you want. Tonight is on me,” Lukas says.  
They walk into the restaurant where they were sat at a table for two.  
“Have you decided on anything,” Lukas asks Philip.  
Philip stutters before answering “I don’t know Lukas, everything is so fancy,”  
After a few minutes of Lukas telling the story about how before the cabin he switched his classes around so that he and Philip had the same lunch.  
“Mrs. Millason asked me why and told me students had to have a good reason to drop classes. So I told her I was really into Medicine and I needed to take a first aid class which had that lunch. I mean I couldn’t just say there was a cute boy in the other lunch period that I wanted to see, nobody even knew I was gay back then. I myself didn’t,” Lukas laughs  
Philip finally decides what he wants and orders the dish he had when he was there with his mother.  
After they had taken a few bites of their dinner Lukas starts to feel a bit uneasy. He is about to reveal his present to Philip but he begun to wonder about the possibility of Philip hating it? What if he thought it was too expensive? What if it wasn’t the right camera?  
“I got you something,” Lukas hesitates.  
Philip laughs “You mean besides the nice dinner?”  
Lukas pauses for a moment before pulling out the gift he bought for Philip.  
“Here you go,” Lukas hands over the unwrapped camera.  
Philip gasps in surprise.  
A smile etches across his entire face.  
Philip exclaims “Oh my god Lukas, you did not have to do this. Thank you much,”  
Lukas’ heart feels full. He feels full of love, full of happiness.  
The entire dinner Philip and Lukas can’t stop smiling and laughing.  
Lukas is happy. Philip is enjoying the night. Philip could not believe the effort Lukas put into Valentine's day. They are having the time of their life.  
“I got you something too,” Philip says.  
Philip pulls out a piece of paper with Justin Barcia’s phone number.  
“I met him a month ago when Gabe took me into the city. We stayed in a hotel. I don’t remember the name, but I remembered he was your favorite rider so I went up to him intending to ask for an autograph for you. Instead I told him about you and showed him some of your footage on your channel and he said he thought you were really talented for your age and told me to have you call him so he could help you jumpstart your career,” Philip explains.  
Lukas almost leaps out of his seat in shock “Thank you, this is amazing. I owe you my entire future career,”  
“It's all you Lukas, it was your talent that got you noticed. A ton of people probably show him their footage”  
The night is coming to a close. Extending it any longer would result in the grounding of Philip.  

              After finishing their meals Lukas took them back to Tivoli on his motorcycle.  
Lukas kisses Philip goodbye on his porch before ending their perfect Valentine's Day and riding home. Both of them wish to spend all their future Valentine's Days like the first one. Together.


End file.
